Three points
by Otaku12FT
Summary: [One-shot] Estos ultimos días Wendy pudo notar que Gray esta actuando algo diferente con ella. Tal vez sea amistad o tal vez el quiera algo mas que su amistad... pero con la ayuda de unos tres puntos que ella tiene claro, podra deducir que intenciones tiene el alquimista de hielo con la Dragon Slayer del viento. [GrayxWendy] [Crack couple]


Bueno, bueno, será el one-shot más raro que abre escrito y supongo que el primer one-shot de esta pareja en español(? Porque si, si hay de Gray con Wendy en inglés (Soy muy curiosa al buscar xD). Ok no les quito su tiempo y mejor empiecen a leer. Mientras si desean abajo al final de este pequeño one-shot se interesen en porque escribí de esta rara pareja.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Three points<strong>

.

One-shot [GrayxWendy]

.

Ella no entendía la situación.

Estuvo mucho tiempo en el gremio y él a veces la ignoraba. No hablaban muy seguido, hasta es más, solo un "hola" o intercambio de opinión y eso era todo; jamás se atrevieron de tener una conversación decente por el hecho que cierto mago prefería estar con sus amigos más cercanos, en este caso solo los de su equipo (aunque también ella era parte de su equipo) o la mayoría del gremio, pero el caso era que él para ella solo era su nakama, una amiga de equipo y eso era todo.

Paso el tiempo y Wendy Marvell pudo pensar en la situación un momento, quedando en la conclusión que Gray Fullbuster quería tener algunas intenciones con ella.

Tal vez sea de amistad pensaba ella, ya que desde el día que se unió al gremio Wendy se puso un objetivo y ese era ser amiga de todos los miembros de Fairy Tail. Cosa que logro con todos, excepto con el alquimista de hielo.

Pero ahora viendo unos cuantos puntos, Wendy se dará cuenta que Gray solo quiere su amistad. Solo ahora mencionaremos tres, pero más adelante tal vez mencionemos más.

1# punto: Corona.

Si bien todos los del gremio estaban muy divertidos, haciéndose sus bromas pesadas como siempre, mas lejos del escándalo podíamos ver que había un grupo de cinco personas (sin contar a Charle claro, ya que ella solo es una "gata" junto con Happy) posando muy divertidos. Aunque Wendy empezo a analizar y pensó en la situación que estaban:

Lucy estaba sonriendo como siempre, Loke mirando a ¿Juvia? Eso sí era raro, seguro Wendy recordó mal. Mientras la maga de agua como siempre sin quitar la mirada de Gray, pero ¿Por qué Gray le estaba colocando una corona de hielo en ese momento a Wendy?

La Dragón Slayer de viento se dio cuenta del gesto y no dudo en preguntar:

— ¿Por qué me ha colocado una corona Gray-san? — pregunto Wendy mientras alzaba su mirada y observaba a Gray.

— Creo que te ves linda así. — esa fue la respuesta de Gray mientras sostenía la corona de hielo que en ese momento ya estaba posando sobre la cabeza de Wendy.

Ella solo sonrió.

2# Punto: Baile.

Cuando los juegos mágicos habían terminado, todos los gremios tuvieron una batalla muy reñida contra los siete dragones de Rogue del futuro y pudieron cerrar la puerta Eclipse. Tuvieron una fiesta cortesía del rey por la victoria dada de la gran batalla y en agradecimientos a todos los gremios que lucharon en ella.

Todos lucían con una ropa de gala muy llamativa, mientras entre risas, aplausos y un rey Natsu empezo la fiesta. La música que su colocaron en ese momento era una suave, como para bailar en parejas, la pequeña Wendy solo se limitaba a observar y sonreír.

De repente un muy buen vestido Gray Fullbuster se acercó a la peli azul con buenas intenciones.

— ¿Quiere bailar? — le pregunto muy caballeroso mientras le extendía su mano.

Wendy volteo su miraba, asintió con la cabeza para después de eso responder con un "si" y después ambos magos empezaron a bailar.

Sin notar que de lo lejos una muy celosa Juvia Loxar los estaba observando. Pero sin ellos notar ese pequeño detalle ambos seguían bailando y sonriéndose uno al otro.

3# punto: Recuerdos.

Finalmente el baile término, era hora de que fairy Tail vuelva a Magnolia, donde estaba su hogar, pero no sería fácil ya que mientras a Natsu le dio uno de sus ataques de viajar en transporte, tanto Erza, Lucy, Gray y Wendy decidieron parar el carruaje donde se estaban transportando.

Todos estaban tirados en el verde césped mientras conversaban de todo lo que pensaban hacer cuando vuelvan a Magnolia. Pero Gray de repente se alejó del grupo un momento para irse a un pequeño acantilado donde podría estar solo y pensar.

En este caso ella quería ser la amable, se preocupó un momento por su nakama y decido seguirle un momento para saber porque Gray estaba tan pensativo.

Cuando Wendy también llego a ese acantilado, pudo observar que el mago de hielo estaba mirando el cielo. Ella le pregunto qué le ocurría, él solo le sonrió y empezo a contarle de como en ese momento ellos tuvieron como una pequeña visión del futuro. Wendy también empezo a hablar tranquilamente con Gray, cuando el menciona algo de su pasado que la peli azul no conocía.

— Cierto ¿Jamás te lo eh contado verdad? — Wendy lo mira confundida.

Gray le cuenta sobre su suceso con Deliora, de que Lyon es uno de los alumnos de Ur, la maga que le enseño toda la magia de hielo y que también Ultear era la hija de su querida maestra. Wendy al ver como Gray contaba los buenos momentos que paso con su maestra, no pudo resistirse en sacar una linda sonrisa.

Él al ver el gesto de la Dragón Slayer, también la imita y le muestra una sonrisa.

Ahora.

Si resumimos todo estos tres puntos, Wendy pensara que Gray solo quiere ser más amable y que él ahora está dando el primer paso para serlo. Aunque mientras ella iba pensando estos tres puntos, se le ocurrió una loca idea… ¿Sera que Gray está enamorado de ella?

Ella se sonrojo, pero después rio ante la idea. Era imposible que su nakama, que para colmo está teniendo toda la atención de cierta maga de agua, este enamorado de ella.

— Oh será… — murmuro Wendy en lo bajo para que después las puertas del gremio se habrán y entrara el alquimista de hielo de buen humor.

— Wendy. — llamo la atención de la peli azul para que después ella voltee su mirada y darse cuenta que él estaba parado frente a ella.

— ¿Si? ¿Gray-san? — pregunto Wendy muy inocente.

— ¿Quieres ir a una misión?

Wendy abrió los ojos muy sorprendida por la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué yo Gray-san? — le volvió a preguntar Wendy mientas ella misma se señalaba.

— Hay una misión donde necesitan que curen a todos los actores de un teatro y tu magia será muy útil en este caso. — le respondió mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Un teatro? ¿No será el de aquella vez?

— Supongo. Pero no lo averiguaremos si no vamos ¿Qué dices? — Wendy asintió.

— De acuerdo. Vamos. — ambos magos fueron a avisar a Mirajane sobre la misión que habían elegido y así Gray junto a Wendy salieron del gremio rumbo a su misión.

En el camino Wendy le pregunto a Gray de porque no había venido el equipo junto con ellos, pero Gray por alguna razón esquivo la pregunta.

Ahora definitivamente Wendy Marvell no sabía que intenciones tenía Gray Fullbuster con ella…

.

.

.

Gracias por leerlo y espero que por lo menos los haya entretenido.

Pensé en este one-shot ya que eh visto que en el anime hubo unos pequeños momentos de estos dos y me pareció algo tierno. Pero bueno podrá ser que ambos tengan una relación amistosa más adelante. Pero aparte quiero probar varias parejas de Fairy Tail, sean crack o no, pero quiero escribir variado. Además vamos, se existe el Nuvia [NatsuxJuvia] porque no el Grady(? Ok, no creo que así se llame la pareja pero bueno…

Nos leemos y perdón por demorar en actualizar, tengo un pequeño bloqueo para escribir pero espero publicar unos pocos one-shots para que al menos no se note tanto mi ausencia.

**Jaz-chan** (Otaku 12FT)


End file.
